


Let's Twist Again

by Cactaceae28



Series: Idle Conversations [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Rituals, Bodyswap, Ensemble Cast, Friendship, Gen, Short, Silly, Trektober 2020, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactaceae28/pseuds/Cactaceae28
Summary: "I choose Spock," Nyota said, almost tripping over Bones’ words."What? No! I want to be Spock!" Jim yelped.
Relationships: AOS Ensemble - Relationship
Series: Idle Conversations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Let's Twist Again

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020 Day 26: Bodyswap

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

The (literally) wide-eyed representative of the latest warp-capable society to reach out to the Federation smiled, showing three rows of pearly-white teeth, “It is one of our core principles, Captain. We understand that it is no more than a formality, and must beg your pardon for extending the signing ceremony, but the tribal gathering requires that all participants prove their willingness to see through another’s eyes by inhabiting a different vessel for the night of the Brother’s Solstice. I believe you have a saying, something about shoes?”

“Yes, that’s what I thought you said. We, uh, we would be honored, of course, to take part in this ritual, but um, as you see we are seven.”

"Yes, it is unfortunate that you cannot share your irlsk’ei with one of us. Thus, as you are not an even number, a compromise: your healer has been given permission by the Priestess to remain in his vessel, so he may remain on hand if your physiology proves fully incompatible with the Totem’s gift. It is a sacrifice for which we commend him."

"That's me, all heart," Bones said smugly.

"I choose Spock," Nyota said, almost tripping over Bones’ words.

"What? No! I want to be Spock!" Jim yelped in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice.

"I found him first. And I'm his girlfriend. In a language you'll understand: Dibs."

"I'm his captain. I'm _your_ captain. _Double_ dibs."

"Don't be such a child!"

"Yes, uh-huh, because I'm _so_ the childish one here,” he said with a small glare.

Nyota scrunched up her nose, managing to show what she thought of that argument with one expression.

Jim mulishly crossed his arms and continued, “Doesn’t matter, because everybody knows that we are the most compatible match or whatever. We are the best command team in Starfleet, it’s on a plaque and everything.”

“ _You had that plaque made,_ ” Nyota gritted out, fuming.

“So? It’s on writing, it counts. Right, guys?” Jim looked around when his declaration was followed by silence.

“...Right?

Pavel and Scotty exchanged a look, shuffling self-consciously.

"I, uh, think it would be _fascinating_ to think like a Wulcan. It would be an invaluable learning experience," Pavel said, with doe eyes too perfect to be anything but faked.

“Stop trying to score brownie points, Chekov, it’s _embarrassing_.”

“Did it vork?”

“And what is your reason then?” Nyota asked Scotty, crossing her arms.

"I just figure he'll be careful with my hands. No offense, but my poor warp core needs me in top condition."

“Unbelievable!”

Bones groaned, and whistled sharply. When the four officers stopped gesticulating, he waved at the impassive Vulcan. “Why don’t you let _him_ choose, then?”

“I have no preference, as I see no logical basis to make a choice. I trust every person present here implicitly.”

The alien representative smiled widely at the show of comradery. At least, Jim thought, _someone_ was happy. "Look, no, I'm _sure_ there are fraternization rules against this. I'm closer in rank to him, I get to pick him first. It’s _logical_."

The other three looked at each other.

"I'll trade you two night shifts at the conn."

"I'll take _four_ night shifts."

“Let’s do rock, padd, spanner!”

At the last suggestion, Bones, who had been watching with rising incredulity, finally snapped. "Honestly, am I the only one with some dignity around here? Chekov, with the idiot. Scotty, Uhura. Sulu goes with the hobgoblin. Are we done here? Good. Let’s go."

“What! Why?” Four voices rose in almost perfect unison.

“Because I say so,” he said, before jabbing a finger at each of them in turn, starting with Jim, “Because _you_ would pick about the only thing that would give him an allergic reaction in the banquet.” 

He moved to Uhura, “ _you_ would convince him to do something stupid.” 

Then Chekov, “you would end up giving him a headache, which would give _me_ a headache,” and finally Scotty, “and _your_ reason is not good enough. More questions.”

“Who died and made you captain?”

“When I said ‘more questions’, I meant _‘go through the damn archway already, Jim’_.”

“But--”

“ _Now._ ”

There was much grumbling among the group before they started walking.

“Were you aware, Mr. Sulu, that I could see you smirking during this whole debacle?” Spock said as they moved to cross the archway and went out of earshot.

“Duly noted, sir.”

“In any case, you chose an eminently clever tactic, as demonstrated.”

“I thought so as well, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
